fairy tail maji
by camacazi1
Summary: Not good with summaries but its basically my very own arc of fairy tail. Will contain NALU and GALE and may contain JERZA and GRUVIA
1. Chapter 1: another victim

**Hi! First chapter! Yay :D it may take a while for u to get into it so bare with me :D**

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE JERK!?" The fire dragon demanded with rage boiling up and setting his whole body on fire (literally).

"I said: if it weren't for you and your raging fire of yours we could have at least got half of our reward." The shirtless ice Mage replied, "wait I thought dragons had good ears... Don't need them checked up do you"

"YOU DESTROYED JUST AS MUCH AS I DID ICE PRINCESS SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He stepped closer to his opponent challenging him.

"You wanna piece o' me droopy eyes?!" The half naked competitor inquired dangerously striding towards his opposition.

"Squinty eyes!" Closer

"Simple minded hot head!" Closer

"Shirtless" the flame wizard pushed his head against the ice wizard's

"Really... They don't stop fighting do they?" A blond haired celestial wizard whispered to her self.

"That's Natsu and Gray for ya" Lisanna said cheerfully.

"I know but their too loud," Lucy sighed covering her ears, "oi, Natsu Gray!" She yelled catching their attention, "Would you two shut up and stop fighting for once!"

"But, Lucy!" Gray and Natsu said in unison, "don't copy me!" They again said together and the arguing began again.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh! Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu threw the first blow hitting Gray on the nose and the battle started.

"Go on Natsu!" Cheered Happy applauding his partner in the fight.

"You got it Happy!" Natsu shouted blocking a punch from Gray.

"Gray-sama do your best!" Juvia squealed, hearts in her eyes admiring her beloved's shirtless body.

-outside-

"We are about a half a mile from fairy tail we will arrive in about 5 minutes" said a voice, "start speeding up!"

"Yes Capt'n" yelled another voice, "start speeding up"

-in the guild (4 mins later)-

"Hot head!"

"Shirtless"

"HOT HEAD"

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! Fire dragons rrrrOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR" a huge mass of flame spurted out of Natsu's mouth and surrounded Gray. Natsu snickered as the flames died out to reveal Gary's mad face staring at him. "What's the matter ice pervert? Can't block a bit of fire?" Natsu snickered again.

"Why you... Ice make... Lance!" About a dozen ice lances flew out of Gray's hands then in towards Natsu. Hastily the fire dragon turned his heat up and stood still with pride. The lances gained speed and began to attack Natsu but quickly reduced to harmless water as they tried to bare the heat of the flames. He smirked with pride as Gray's anger took over him like a raging bull. "Ice make hammer!" He yelled and hammer appeared over Natsu's head. Natsu's grin soon turned to awe as he looked up to meet eyes with a huge hammer of ice. It suddenly dropped. Natsu put his hands up to stop it... It fell and flattened Natsu, Lucy giggled as he got up.

"OH BRING IT ON, ICE PEVERT!" Natsu yelled.

"C'MMON, BRING IT, HOT HEAD!" Gray challenged.

-100meters outside fairy tail-

"We're here!" Yelled the voice again. "Now come we must obtain him now!"

"Wait, captain Lahar!" Shouted the other voice.

"Huh? What is it Doran bolt?" Lahar asked.

"Captain I have worked close to Fairy tail in previous missions, and I don't think we should carry this out in this way." Doran bolt answered calmly, "I have definitely retrieved information about him and I don't think he will come peacefully." Lahar stiffened up glaring at his soldier.

"Are you questioning the judgment and strategies of the chairman of the magic council?" Lahar inquired. Doran bolt sighed knowing it would be unwise to protest any further.

"No of course not, the chairman knows best captain." He muttered returning to his place in the army.

"Good."Lahar whispered, "now... Are there any more objections?!"

Immediately all the soldiers (accept for Doran bolt) stood to attention and yelled "no sir!" Saluting to Lahar. With no reaction Lahar strode on for another 90meters then put his hand up, signalling his army to stop. He listened... All he could hear was yelling and crashing. 'Geez I can't believe this guild is no. 1 in Fiore' Lahar thought to himself. He signalled his army to stay put. Lahar marched over to the welcoming gates of the trouble-making guild hall. Nothing happened. He set his hand on the handle bar ready to open it and declare his presence before an even louder crash vibrate through the air. Lahar dived out of the way just in time for the doors to blast open as two boys, who seemed to be in a tense battle, rolled out not even noticing the councils company. A small blue cat and a blue haired woman rushed out after, the blue cat seemed to be cheering for the pink haired one and the woman seemed to be cheering? No. Um... Flirting with the other one who seemed to have taken of his t-shirt. Soon afterwards a tall armoured red-headed girl strolled out towards the boys, still ignorant of the council. She pushed in between the two boys

"That's enough Natsu, Gray."

"ERZAAAA~~" Natsu screamed, "FIGHT MEEE~~"

"Go on Natsu you can take her!" Happy yelled, encouraging his partner. Erza looked up to answer, but as she raised her head her view moulded into the magic council gathered in front of her.

"Captain Lahar," she addressed the head of the army, "May I ask the purpose of you visit?" Natsu and Gray looked up in confusion and met the eye of the federal army their faces turned to horror as they still lay sprawled on the dirt.

"Why?" He asked in sarcasm, "We are here to... Apprehend yet another victim of fairy tail"

"And who is your victim this time?" Erza asked in an innocent yet a challenging manner. Lahar smirked with excitement on the name that was about to leave his lips.

"Natsu Dragneel."

**how was that... Be honest :3. Sorry for cliff hangar**


	2. Chapter 2: shocking

**Hi guys... Got a bit of help from my sister this time but i think it will be good enough ;D**

Gasps filled the crowd as they turned looking for him. Natsu and happy's attention was suddenly drawn to the conversation. Erza glanced back at him with a worried face but then straightened up and focused her attention back onto Lahar. "What are the charges?" Erza asked. Without haste Lahar reached into his pocket and grasped a scroll unrolling it. He adjusted his glasses and read the small writing on the scroll. Still intrigued Natsu hurriedly stood up and edged closer to the debate.

"The charges are; destruction of personal property and physical injuries towards people who are innocent." He carefully rolled the scroll back up and set it neatly into his pocket again feeling pride spread though out his body, "now... I would be most obliged if you surrendered the prisoner to m-"

"Hang on a sec," a blonde girl interrupted shoving her way through the crowd of fairy tail members and just complete randomers from the city. Natsu perked up at the sound of Lucy's voice silencing the crowd. "This isn't the first time Natsu did this!" She accused. Natsu did agree that from the time he entered the guild that he had a slight habit of destroying things which progressed over the years to become quite a problem for him. "So why didn't you take action sooner rather than later?" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy! Shut up! Let me handle this here." Erza said urgently.

"Miss, are you questioning the magic councils decisions for this matter?" Lahar asked in dignity to the chairman.

"Well if this is the dumb decisions it makes then I don't see why not!" Lucy yelled, she didn't seem to mind what she was saying, she just had the urge to defend her friend.

"If that is your opinion I should say the not only questioning but OFFENDING the chairmanship choice of action is against the law in which case you may accompany your friend to prison."

"Wait what?" Lucy asked frantically backing away slowly.

"I said," Lahar got out small gun and pointed it at Lucy, "you may be placed under arrest as well." When Natsu saw the gun he began to move closer. 'Lucy duck!' Natsu's head screamed, he knew that gun wasn't set to kill but all guns hurt a little at least. Noticing that she wasn't going to move with out motivation Lahar loaded the gun and held it more dramatically at her emphasising she already was arrested. With much attitude she folded her arms and stayed put. The widening in his eyes gestured to Natsu that Lahar was about to shoot. 'Go! Save her! NOW!' A voice in the back of his head said vigorously. The gun shot sounded and Lucy felt an impact on her shoulder. Not the bullet but a rather warm hand. The impact pushed her to the ground producing a small cut on her knee. Angrily she looked up just to have her eyes greeted by a blinding light. Once her eyes adjusted saw a white light surrounding familiar figure.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered to herself, she couldn't believe he actually saved her from being electrocuted. Still looking up his figure became slightly easier to see. His face was of complete agony and pain. Lucy continued to look up as at tear tumbled down from one of her eyes. Happy walked up next to her.

"Natsu?" Happy cried. The light died down and Natsu collapse down only half conscious of what was going on. Lucy rushed over to his side ignoring the sting of her cut as happy followed. His skin was charred like he had been stoned with coal and his vision was blurry. All he could see was a blonde individual beside him along with a small blue figure. Two soldiers hurried over and grabbed Natsu's arms, in a hopeless attempt he tried to grab the soldier on his right but as he gripped his arm a gun pressed against his neck sending adrenalin flooding through Natsu's veins, raising his heart rate rapidly. Noticing that he was in no condition to fight he gave in and reluctantly released his grasp. They dragged him along the dirt towards a carriage. Happy began to follow objecting but Lucy's arms wrapped around him. Lucy's tears kept falling as they dragged Natsu away.

"The accused: Natsu Dragneel," Lahar began to recite in a monotone and emotionless voice, "is charged of destruction of properties beyond repairs and injuring many innocent people." There was a large bang as the soldiers threw Natsu's body into the cart head first, knocking him completely unconscious. "He has been found guilty and therefore he is sentenced for five months of solitary in the custody of the magic council." A second bang sounded as the soldiers stomped in and hauled the doors closed. The deafening silence struck each ear of the crowd as Lahr turned around on his heals and left leading the soldiers. The cart did a clumsy U-turn and followed. Doran bolt appeared beside Lahar.

"Was it really necessary to lie to them Lahar?" Doran bolt asked, "if we told them the truth they could help us out!"

"Yes... I agree," Lahar sighed, "but with the chairmans life on the line I don't think it would be a wise strategy."

**how was that guys? Another mystery... If you are wondering what adrenalin is it is a hormone released when you need to get ready to fight or flee... Bit of science OH YEAH!**

**if you think I could do anything to improve please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu's home!

**hey guys! Sorry it took a while. Exams are comin up for me :( anyway here goes :)**

A sickening yellow light shone upon Natsu as his vision began to gather itself and his eyes scanned the dim room he was in. He began to stand but then two thing happened; first about half a dozen spears came out of nowhere nearly stabbing him, Infact on his right he felt a small prick of blood trail down his side leaving a stingy pain behind. Second a huge jolt shook the room violently, 'wait this can't be' Natsu thought as his body weakened down to the floor helplessly, 'no! This isn't a room at all!' He started processing through his mind, 'it's-... This is a... Vehicle!' Natsu sprawled himself across the floor and his cheeks swelled up. "Geez!" One of the soldiers laughed poking Natsu's body with the handle of his spear as if he was dead, " did we really get the right guy?! I mean he's so weak!" He yelled out with laughter poking harder, "did he really destroy that much?!" The soldiers joined in and roared in laughter as the carriage hurtled down the hill.

"Help...me...someone." Natsu cried through the w

-2 hours later-

The cart screeched to a halt and Natsu opened his eyes gleefully and marched out of the carriage, "I have been revived!" He yelled rejoicing, "I HAVE BEEN REVIVED!" Natsu repeated louder, laughing wickedly. When he had calmed down a bit he noticed he had been arrested and that well about 60 soldiers were surrounding him armed with a spear. He abruptly lost his 'revived ness' and let four of them push him forward leading him to his five-month home. Two in front, two behind they marched him forward towards the end of the corridor. There were cages on either side of the corridor and as they passed the prisoners silenced and looked at the catch of the day. Some that he recognised grinned showing black teeth darker than the black hole with so much gravitational pull that it even sucked in the light. Some people banged on the bars jeering and yelling making Natsu jump. 'Goodness if this is what these guys are turned out like' Natsu thought, 'what will I come out like?' His thoughts were interrupted by another spear punctured him.

"Hurry up boy! Don't be getting any ideas!" A soldier yelled from behind, Natsu noticed He had started to slow down so he decided to quicken his pace.

-5 minutes after endless walking-

Sooner or later one of the soldiers grabbed the back of Natsu's scarf, tugging him to a halt and nearly strangling him. Another soldier slotted a key into a rusty old lock, turned around three times and opened the door slowly as if a lion was sleeping in there and they didn't want to wake it. Luckily there wasn't one. The guy gripping Natsu's scarf shoved him forward into the small mysterious room. He landed in what felt like dirt or sand... He sat up as the door slammed shut and he was locked in the small hexagonal room. 'So this is solitary' he thought... "Aaaaarrrrhhh this is so stupid!" he yelled punching the wall with his fists on fire.

"Beep beep!" A small mechanical voice sounded

"Huh?" Natsu looked around in confusion searching for the source of the sound.

"Magic is forbidden in this room!" The computer said again with an anonymous source, "therefor you will receive punishment."

"Huh..." Natsu wondered around the small compartment a sudden slash of agony whipped across his spine allowing a waterfall of warm blood to slither down his back, "arrrrgghh" Natsu screamed only just noticing what had happened.

"And it has only just begun" the computer sounded evilly, "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" the computer laughed.

-in the guild, the next day-

"Hey Lucy? Are you okay?" A small blue feline asked asked solemnly to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Huh?" Lucy asked not hearing what he just said, "oh right I'm fine Happy. Just... Thinking."

"About what?" Happy asked.

"Oh, uh about... Well... I... I just can't... Believe... He did that!" Lucy murmured.

"He li~~~kes you" Happy slurred teasingly.

"GO AWAY CAT!" Lucy yelled 'Lucy kicking' him a mile away.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEE" he yelled flying across the guild.

"Really though," Lucy whispered to herself, "would he do that... For me?"

"Aw geez, it really is quiet without Natsu around here." Macau laughed drunkly.

"It sure is!" Wakaba said gleefully.

"Yeah I definitely miss that jerk around here... Not" Gray said sarcastically. Silence filled the guild as all eyes fell upon the half naked ice Mage. "What don't get me wrong I miss seeing him declare a battle with everyone. But it is extremely... Peaceful having no one to fight."

"Is that so?" A familiar voice from behind him said'freezing' Gray in complete fear. "Then come. Fight me!"

"E-erza?" Gray stuttered turning stiffly to meet his eager opponent.

"It's been a while Gray. Don't hold back." Erza added wickedly.

"Kyyyyaaaa!"

-4 months and 30 days later- Natsu's coming home!-

(Don't worry u will find out what happens to Natsu... Eventually)

"Yeeeeessss! llleeeettttssss ppppaaaarrrrrtttttyyyy!" Cana yelled obviously drunk.

"Uh why?" Gray asked completely uninterested.

"Nnnnaaaatttttsssssuuuuuu''''''sssss ccccooooommmmiiiiinnnnn'''' hhhhhhooooommmmeeee!" Cana yelled even more loudly in Gray's ear, "Mmmiiiirrraaa ggeeeettttt mmmmmmoooorrrreeee bbbboooooooooooooooooooooooooozzzzzzzzzeee"

"Comin'!" Mira shouted back lifting a huge barrel of alcohol and bringing it over

"I- I still don't see any reason to celebrate" Gray muttered turning away grumpily.

"Ccccooooommmmmmmooooonnnn! Lllllleeeeetttttsss ppppaaaarrrrttttyyyyy!" Cana screamed still drunk. Lucy suddenly heard a crack of a whip over all the noise coming from outside. Lucy pealed away from the novel she was writing and ran outside happily.

- outside the guild-

'We're here!' Natsu thought silently lighting his day just for a second until he remembered something. 'How will I tell them? Simple I won't tell them! No they'll get suspicious! Then how? ... See! Just don't tell them!' He was arguing with himself!? 'How dumb can you get?! Hey you are me! Well you're the one who started it!' He couldn't take it any more! His thoughts were cut off by a soldier grabbing him once again by his scarf. The door was swung open and Natsu was chucked out like a piece of garbage onto the mucky floor giving him a greeting of two grazed knees. He remained silent and motionless on the ground as the guard shut the door and the carriage U-turned sweeping up dirt and dust which came to hammer down upon Natsu's body, "tch! Jerks!" Natsu muttered under his breath as he staggered up on his feet. His feet shook slightly and he fell. He was suddenly caught by the shoulder by someone. Who was it?

"Are you ok Natsu?" A voice he barely recognised spoke softly, "hey Natsu?" She repeated. Natsu looked up. It was her. He smiled internally to see her face. Lucy's face grinning back at him as if he had never left. His smile didn't show on his face though. He was too tire for that.

"Oh... Um... Yeah. I'm fine." He answered darkly shaking his shoulder signalling for Lucy to release her grasp. She did so quite shocked.

"NATSU!" Natsu turned round to see a blue bird? No cat flying towards him.

"Oh hi happy." Natsu said being pushed back by the force of happy hitting his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you!" Happy cried.

"Yeah me too buddy." Natsu said uncomfortably unwrapping happy from his waist. Lucy couldn't believe it... She had never seen him look so awkward and depressed. "I... Um... Gotta go!" Natsu said tearing himself away from his friends and walking away from the guild.

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy called out. Natsu turned around looking at Lucy. "We... Um, have a party set up for you." Lucy said pointing to the guild enthusiastically.

"Oh?" Natsu said still seeming rather upset, "I-I'm not in the the mood right now. Tell them to party on without me." He called turning and walking faster. Well actually there was something different from the way he walked. It was like he was, limping. It was then that she realised the red around his left leg. Blood? Must be. Her thoughts were sliced apart by a shirtless guy coming out of the guild.

"Oh no you don't." He mumbled, "let's see you take it on full force! ICE MAKE... LANCE!" Natsu turned around just in time to see the lances. He stood there in horror. 'Block it! Go! NO! I WONT!' The laces gather full speed and attacked Natsu to the ground.

"JERK!" Couldn't you see I wasn't ready!?" Natsu yelled hauling himself up with the help of the house beside him. Gray looked shocked to see him like this. Natsu again turned around and started limping away, "I um... Don't wanna fight right now!" Natsu said only quiet enough for Gray and Lucy to hear. Gray didn't care. He put his fist to his hand ready to make something else only for his hands to be clasped by Erza who shook her head dismissively.

"Leave him be Gray. He'll be back to normal soon. He just needs to get used to Mongolia."

-in the magic council-

"Well done Lahar, doran bolt. You have made me proud." A strange voice said down at the two council members.

"Now that we have done your will, I request the freedom of the chairman." Lahar stated.

"Yes you have done well. But only when I ***************************** (you don't get to know that part) you can have him back."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm giving up on magic

**hi! Sorry it took so long... My exams a re coming up and blah blah blah. Anyway this is rather short but I promise the next one will be longer... Also the next few chapters won't have much action but something big coming up... Eeep**

-2 weeks later-

"Natsu still isn't back to normal." Lucy said to happy and Gray.

"So?" Gray answered shrugging his shoulders. Lucy nudged him in the stomach with her elbow, "OW!"

"This is serious Gray! Get a grip!" She scolded.

"He barely sleeps eats or talks." Happy added. Lucy sighed helplessly.

"I wish I knew what was going on." Lucy whispered. Before anyone could answer the doors to the guild swung open, the guild went silent as the pink haired fire Mage strode in with his usual depressed and dark attitude. He sat on a bar stool and stared at the table.

"Hi Natsu!" Mira said cheerily, "What would you like today?"

"The usual." he said deeply, not taking his eyes of the table as if there was something there incredibly interesting. Mira got out a plate and cup. She got a bread roll and set it on the plate and began filling the cup up with water. 'What's up with him?' Mira asked herself. 'He barely eats anything at all.' She set the bread and water in front of him and he nibbled away at the bread. The guild began to get louder until it finally got free of the mute button and went up to full volume, Natsu stayed there staring at the table continuously. When he finished his bread he threw his head back and began to drink the water. Once finished he got up and walked away. Lucy watched him as walked out silently. When he breathed in deeply Lucy could have sworn she saw his rib-cage pushing through his skin. He open the door again and slammed it closed.

"He'll be fine Lucy." Erza said behind her as if reading her mind. Lucy looked down solemnly

"Yeah... But what if he isn't?" She spoke softly.

-outside the guild-

'What is wrong with me?' Natsu thought to himself, 'they must be getting suspicious by now! It's been two weeks' he nagged on, 'gaaah! I wish I could tell someone... Anyone! Gray? DUH no way would he understand! Erza? No way! She would probably tie me to a tree until I do it! Wendy? She's too naive for this. Cana? NO WAY WOULD SHE EVEN REMEMBER! What about happy? You cant forget him! He's your partner. Yes but how would he take it? Hmmm... Lucy? Well she trusted him. And well he did trust her... Should I tell her? How would she take it? Ok I'll take the risk. I'll tell her!' Natsu had made up his mind. He was going to tell Lucy.

"Natsu!" Who was it? Natsu slowly turned around to meet the blonde girl herself. 'This is your chance! Tell her now! Wait what? Tell her! No! Not now I-I can't (yes he stammered in his thoughts very realistic... But this is the anime world!) I-I'll tell her later! And when is later? Tonight! ... Fine but you have to tell her TONGHT!'

"Natsu?" Lucy said more softly as she caught up with him.

"H-hi Lucy." He murmured nervously.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked frustrated, flustering her arms about, "You don't eat you don't talk and you don't even sleep happy told me!"

"I-I'm just..." Natsu couldn't tell her... Not yet.

"Natsu tell me. It's ok if you don't want anyone else to know... Just tell me. Was it the solitary?" Lucy asked looking him in the eyes sternly.

"What? Um I don't know... G-go away... I'm um thinking about something" Natsu said quietly pulling away from Lucy. 'Its all gonna be ok! I'll tell her tonight... But... HOW RUDE COULD I GET?! I JUST PUSHED HER AWAY!' Natsu stopped in his tracks to turn around and tell her but 'no. Not now!' He began to walk away again and once he was out of sight, he ran. He ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run at all. He conveniently found a rock by a small tree. He sat down and thought for a while. 'What'll I say to her? Easy don't say anything. But I have to tell someone! Then tell someone else! Who?! ... See I have to tell her! Fine but she won't take it easily especially after that disappearing act you pulled. I'll take the risk! Ok tell her tonight.'

-that night-

'It'll be fine!' Natsu told himself 'the worst that will happen is that... Well... I don't know um...' His thoughts stopped at the door way of his friends house. 'Lets get it over and done with.' He thought. He opened the door smirking. He'd never thought he would ever open her door, he usually went through the window. Walking up the stairs even tired him as his leg threw eternal agony at him. Once he had reached her bedroom Natsu heard a constant dripping sound... 'Must be in the shower then.' Natsu sat down on Lucy's bed and thought patiently on what to say.

-10 minutes later-

"Ah it's actually been quite peaceful in my house since Natsu was arrested. But I guess that's nothing to be happy about" Lucy said to herself as she climbed out of the shower. "I wonder if he's ok..." She wrapped herself up in a towel unlocked the door. "KKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she opened the door to see the fire dragon slayer sitting on her bed unmoving. "NNNAAAAAAATTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUU! WHHHHAAAATTTT ARREEE YOOUUU DOOOOIIINNNG HEEERREE!?" Lucy yelled trying to pull her towel up a bit.

"Shush!" Natsu whispered loudly trying to calm her down. "It's ok if you wanna get dressed I won't look! Ok?" Lucy settled her storm and looked at him. He didn't glance sat her at all he just looked down at the floor.

"Um ok~" She said slightly confused. She got changed watching natsu carfully making sure he didn't peak. He didn't surprisingly. "Ok. So what do you want?" Lucy asked patiently after getting changed.

"Um well I uh I..." 'Just tell her! You said you would now do it! Yeah yeah hang on' Natsu shut his eyes tightly trying to wake up from the never ending nightmare.

"It's ok just take your time. Tell me in your own time. Ok?" Lucy said gently setting her hand on his. Natsu looked up finally.

"I want to tell you but I-I just can't." He sniffed. "I can't but I must... I want to." He repeated as he felt his eyes water.

"Take your time... It's ok Natsu I'm here. You can tell me anything" Lucy said comfortingly.

"Yes... I know... I won't give up on you and you won't on me. But I still..." Tears began falling from his eyes and he breathed heavily. Lucy didn't want to see this. She leaned in and embraced him in a warm hug.

"You are strong." She smiled, " if anyone can go through what your feeling it's you!" Natsu's eyes widened and his tears stopped abruptly 'I can't stop now! I must tell her. But she is wrong, I don't believe anyone can go through with this. But I'm still gonna tell her.'

"I-I'm giving up o-on magic."

**how was that? I know it's short but as I said its a big week this week.**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu's gone!

**Hi guys! What? What d'ya mean I took my time? I have exams on! I know it took a while but this is really long! Just you wait and see!**

"Eeehhh?" Lucy asked pulling away from him.

"I know... But I can't use it any more... I-I won't." Natsu spoke sadly.

"But why?" Lucy asked flustered, flinging her arms around the room. "Was it the solitary?" She remembered his last answer.

"Solitary?" Natsu scoffed looking up at her. "Tch more like torture chamber... But yeah."

"Torture?" Lucy repeated quietly, "what do you mean?" Natsu looked up. Lucy saw his wild eyes look up at her. He shut his eyes solemnly and stood up. He unbuttoned (is it a zip or a button? I dunno) his shirt and turned round... He let the sleeves tumble off his arms revealing his bare back. His skin was dyed a deep red where it was possible to see his skin as there were scars all over it. "What- what happened?" Lucy asked staring at the wounds. She couldn't see a single patch of un harmed skin that wasn't either torn apart to become a blood red colour.

"It was a whip." Natsu said calmly. "About 20 every day." He seemed surprisingly level minded about it as if it wasn't a trouble, 'this can't be it there has to be more!' Lucy thought to herself. 'But twenty a day? Ouch! That would weaken you greatly! But Natsu's stronger than this!' "Can I let you tell the rest of them?" Natsu gestured to the guild hall. Lucy looked at him startled by the statement.

"Y-yeah um but..." Lucy sputtered slowly... "You won't change your mind?"

"No... Never." Natsu shook his head definitely. "I think this was the magic councils real objective all along anyway."

"I... Um it-it's getting late... I need to sleep... But I will tell them in the morning." Lucy explained adding a fake yawn on the end to exaggerate she was tired.

"Yeah... Ok see ya... Oh yeah and I won't be in the guild for a while. Bye!" Natsu said. Lucy eyed the window ready for him to jump out it but he walked over to the door and left her there. She climbed into bed and checked the time...

"12:00?!" Lucy said shocked. "How long were me and him talking?" She lay down and closed her eyes. 'I-I'm giving up o-on magic' the phrase jingled like a lullaby through her mind making her eyes heavy.

*the next day*

"Ssiiggghhh~~" Lucy said spiralling her arms over the table. "How will I tell them?" She asked herself.

"Hi Lucy!" Lucy looked round to see a a long silver haired girl smiling down at her.

"Oh hi Mira!" Lucy greeted with a warm smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Mira asked her

"Oh um... I dunno!" She wined sadly, "Mira Natsu visited me last night." Mira's face suddenly turned to worrie.

"Is he OK? What's wrong with him? Is he quitting the guild? Is he OK!?" Mira piled on the answers yelling louder each sentence until the whole guild raised their heads to the conversation.

"Lucy is this about Natsu?" Erza asked through mouthfuls of strawberry cheese cake.

"Ye-yes" Lucy muttered looking down. The guild seemed to lean in closer to her as if to say... Why was he there? What did he say? She shut her eyes prepared for the response of her phrase. "He's giving up on magic." She announced loudly and of course the questions rained upon her like a thunder storm... Things like: what!? Why!? Can he change his mind?! What will happen to him?! "Shut up!" Lucy yelled. "He's been tortured by the council."

"The magic council?" Gray repeated.

"Yes... He was whipped about 20 times a day!" Lucy said then sat down. "But that can't be it."

"What else was there?" Erza asked.

"He didn't tell me... But I suspect it's something to do with his left leg" she said quietly.

"GGGUUUUYYYYYSSSS! It's an emergency!" A blue cat said tuning through the guild. "Natsu's not at home, or in the forest, or by the river, or here! Where is he?"

"Happy?" Lucy darted her head to look at happy.

"Please help Lushi! He's gone... He- he's run away!" Lucy remembered his last words. 'Oh yeah, and I won't be in the guild for a while, bye!'

"He'll be back... Don't worry" Lucy soothed leading happy in towards her breasts hugging him briefly.

"But h-he left a note!" Happy cried muffled from being squeezed into Lucy's chest.

"Huh? What does it say?" Lucy asked as happy searched his bag for a piece of paper through all the fish he had in it.

"Here!" Happy said tugging the note out from under all the seafood. Lucy snatched it and opened it out.

'To fairy tail.

As Lucy has most likely just told you, I'm giving up on magic. I am leaving Mongolia for a while to clear my head but I won't be back for a while. Don't stop me.

From Natsu.

PS Lucy, Erza, Gray. Take care of happy for the time being and make sure you get enough rent for Lucy. I will be watching you... No matter how far away we are from each other(no matter how I think of this it sounds like a stalker line) I'll be back for you. I'll be back for you all.'

Lucy read it out before her tears stained the parchment and declared it un readable. Cana slammed the table making everyone jump.

"I'll find him!" Cana yelled and sat down trying to read her cards.

*five minutes later*

"I found him!" She yelled after turning one last card over. "He's 4km outside Mongolia to the west! Warren can you reach it?"

"Yep!" Warren said nodding and putting his fingers to his forehead. "Natsu?" Nothing. "NATSU!" Nothing again wait! 'Huh? Warren?' The guild heard Natsu's voice in their head.

"NNAAAATTTTSSSSUUUU!" The guild yelled except Warren who cringed as the noise rang about in his head.

"Shush!" Warren said. "Natsu what are you doing!?" He asked Natsu... 'Like I said in my note I'm leaving Mongolia for a while' he quoted from the letter.

"Natsu! Don't go!" Happy cried. 'Happy?... No sorry.' Natsu said. "But Natsu! I-I" happy had no word for it the onme thing he knew was that happy was sad 'Lucy will take care of you happy I just need to clear my mind for a while. But I'll be back in a few months'

"Natsu! Why?" Lucy asked. Nothing. "Natsu?!" Lucy said again louder.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Warren said, "he's out of range."

*5km west of Mongolia*

"I'm sorry... Lucy" the lone traveller said inwardly. The memories. They had over come him.

"Hey Natsu!" Warren? No this was through his ears not his head. He looked up. Gildarts? "Hey Natsu! You ok?" Giladarts asked. "Where's Lucy? Wheres your team?"

"They're at the guild." Natsu said walking past him as if he was a ghost. Gildarts gaze followed Natsu for a while then decided to keep going. He would get filled in at fairy tail.

*at Mongolia.*

'DING DONG' "GOING TO GILDARTS SHIFT PLEASE MOVE TO YOUR HOUSES!" The town began to shake as the people ran across roads. A road suddenly split open and they moved away from each other. A cloaked man appeared at the road that came into existence like a red carpet. He strode up to the guild. When he got there all the friendly faces came to greet him. All except Natsu. The hubbub died down and he walked towards the master.

"Hey gramps!" Gildarts said.

"Mmm how was the mission?" He asked uninterested.

"Yep took them down easily Gildarts laughed. "Listen. On the way here I saw Natsu passing by and um...-" he was cut off be a thousand questions.

"Is he ok?"

"Did you bring him with you?"

"What was he like?"

"Shush!" Gildarts yelled. "First. No he's not ok. Second. No I didn't bring him back I didn't know he was running away. And third. He seemed depressed." Mumbling filled the guild.

"Yes he has been depressed since was arrested." Mira said.

"Arrested? What exactly is going on?" Gildarts asked. The story was told and Gildarts seemed to be listening through it all. At first after they told the story he was quiet but then. "Wait that's it? He stopped using magic because of a whip?"

That's what we thought too but we don't know either." Mira said. Gildarts looked up and thought. 'What is the truth? Tell me Natsu'

*where Natsu is... Wherever he is*

"I wish I told them it all."

*flash back. What really happened.*

"Aaaaarrrrhhh this is so stupid!" he yelled punching the wall with his fists on fire.

"Beep beep!" A small mechanical voice sounded

"Huh?" Natsu looked around in confusion searching for the source of the sound.

"Magic is forbidden in this room!" The computer said again with an anonymous source, "therefore you will receive punishment."

"Huh..." Natsu wondered around the small compartment a sudden slash of agony whipped across his spine allowing a waterfall of warm blood to slither down his back, "arrrrgghh" Natsu screamed only just noticing what had happened.

"And it has only just begun" the computer sounded evilly, "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" the computer laughed. After that his vision became blurry. He heard another one come to him. He dashed round and saw a flash of whip. It hit his front shredding it apart. After five more he wanted to fall. His legs were rendered powerless. But that would increase the pressure on his wounds. Either way he would feel more pain if he fell. Another came out of nowhere. Slamming its power onto his front again. His body was tickled by the warm blood pouring down his back and front. After another... 7... 9... Lot! He was on his hands and knees.

"Now you have experienced your companions power. Now experience her spirits!" The computer again. He felt a light drip on his head. It was cold and wet. Another fell on his ankle. He looked up. The ceiling looked like it was leaking. Suddenly water burst out of the corners of the ceiling and flooded out of the edges of the floor. It began to cover the ground. Soon the water was up to his waist. He banged the door and let his fists go ablaze as he tried to punch the door down. "You have used magic again? You must like the water." The voice said. The water rained down heavier and it filled the room. Natsu attempted to stay at the top but the pressure was too much he sank down. He couldn't breath at all not to mention more blood was leaking out of his wounds. He was dangling in the centre of the room. 'Aaaggghhhrr at this rate I'll drown! But what can I do?' To late his last mass of oxygen left him. He couldn't hold on for much longer...

"Natsu!" A voice said. 'Lucy?'. "Natsu what are you doing?" It was Lucy! He saw a figure come towards him. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail. She had a small tube on her belt on the left and a pocket filled with keys on her belt on the right. 'Lucy what are you doing here?' He thought. She was centimetres from his face. He reached forward to touch her but she disappeared. His eyes widened and he snapped out of it...

He coughed up water from his mouth. 'Was it a dream?' Asked himself. He felt like sleeping. His eyes were heavy and he just realise that it was almost night time. He began to close his eyes again but then-

"We're not done yet!" The voice once again said. Natsu had no time to think when a strong wind lift the sand and began to rotate into a whirlwind. He slowly stood up. The wind abruptly got quicker and shifted in towards Natsu. It shredded Natsu's skin and created a sand wall. He couldn't escape. The sand was linking together and making a solid foundation. He was trapped. He couldn't sit or move. All he could do was stand there. The sand edged in closer to him. It was crushing him? He felt the walls pushing him inwards and squeezing him. He would suffocate if this went any further. It did. The oxygen was being compressed out of him in a manner which could not have been imagined. The sand attacked gashes on his torso and infected them. He tried to breath in but his lungs were being crushed along with the rest of his body. This was it. His last breath in a cell. He didn't get to see Igneel, he didn't get to see his dad again. His vision dulled and turned red as his eyes closed and he was out cold. Dead? He would have thought... But you know he's alive cause this is a flash back from over five months on. The sand died down and landed on his body unmoving...

"Common flame brain!" Gray this time? "You wanna piece o' me?" Natsu grinned like a shark raising his fist.

"Oh bring it on ice pri-" his hand soared through the air towards his opponent. He stumble to the ground as his fist hit nothing but the air. He looked round to see the place where Gray stood empty. He disappeared? Just like Lucy?

Natsu's eye snapped open as he gasped for the air to enter his lungs once again. Another dream? Must have been. He stood up and looked around prepared for that computer to say something like 'are you ready for another round?' It didn't. He took the time to think about something that had nagged his mind for a while since he heard the voice. At first it sounded like a robot but it soon began to sound like a human. It maybe pixelated but it was a human voice all the same. Also... Why was this happening? Sure he used magic in 'no magic zone' but this was a bit much. "So your up?" Natsu darted round.

"W-who are you?" Natsu asked backing away to one of the walls. "TELL ME!"

"Or what?" Natsu didn't have an answer, he just stood there looking round aware that person could be anywhere and anyone. The more silence that came the more tense it was. He suddenly felt a slash of agony across his front. Another flush of blood streamed out of him. He fell to his knees coughing up blood. "See? You will not harm me!" The computer laughed hysterically.

*the last day*

'Its gone one daily. Even though I haven't used magic the five months.' Natsu thought and thought on the last day of his 'solitary.' He kept on having weird dreams. He felt like no one was there for him now. He looked back on time. When did magic do anyone good? It just caused hurt in his life. The 'salamander' only hurt people with his magic... Not any more! 'I won't hurt anymore people!' He staggered to his feet using the wall to lean on. The constant ache of the whip wounds had got no better since he got them. "This is you last day!" The voice said.

"Go away" Natsu snarled heavily.

"We'll let's make the mots of this day! Won't we?"

"Doing what?" Natsu asked going through the magic he had experienced 'first Lucy's whip, then Aquarius' water, then scorpio's sand, then...' He went on and on (I couldn't think of anymore so I just stopped listing it) the only few things he hadn't experienced was harmless ones like Plue. Oh wait! He WAS missing one... But no! They wouldn't? Taurus? Natsu heard a momentary whoosh and he only just jumped away on time to miss the sharp blade of an axe. Well... That answered the question. Another came out of nowhere and just missed. Soon another two came out. He came to notice that all the swipes were aimed at his leg as more piled on. Natsu became tired rather quickly. The more and more swings that came to him the closer he got to being cut. His exhaustion was getting the better of him and he began to hesitate as the axe got faster. He heard a rip as the left leg of his pants tore away. The next one got closer. Natsu pulled away his leg... Too late! Through the rip in his pants a spurt of blood leaked out tearing through his bare skin. Natsu yelled in pain clutching his bloody leg.

*the day to come home*

The door swung open wide shining bright sunlight into his eyes. He guessed this was it... Time to go home. He struggled to his feet with blood dripping from his back, front and left leg. The guard became impatient and gripped his scarf and tugged him up with a scold. He was half dragged half pushed out of the building into a small carriage and was off home.

**so now you know what happened! What d'ya mean you didn't like it? Right you and me are officially ex-friends**

**oh and btw I need a good evil name so if you have a good one... Please comment it :D**


	6. Chapter 6: no magic!

**hi guys! Once again sorry I'm late with this but I had a lot of writers blocks in this chapter... Also I won't be updating as much for the next week or two... Cousins from England coming and they adore me if I do say so myself! So yeah I will try but this will be rather short. Sorry :(**

*whats happening*

It has been two weeks and Natsu has still not turned just as much as happy isn't happy any more. Lucy has been stuck with happy while Gray is starting fights with people and Erza is eating strawberry shortcake and stopping them. Gildarts has left for another job.

Meanwhile Natsu's still hiking, he doesn't know where he is going but the more he walked the more he thought.

*story*

"Bring it on Elfman!" Gray yelled putting his fist to his had ready to make something.

"If your a MAN you would be a MMMAAAAAAAN!" Elfman replied completely randomly. "Animal take over! Beast arm" (I really don't know what he says for this) Elfman's arm warped into a scaly arm. Elfman swung it round at Gray who swiftly dodged it just in time.

"That all you got?" Gray scoffed, "ICE MAKE... LANCE!" As usual ice lances flew out of his hands and into his target. In seconds Elfman was lying on the ground with lumps on his head.

"That's enough Gray!" Erza threatened glaring at him tensly.

"KKKYYYYAAAAA OK!" Gray said hiding away from her.

"Hey Lucy." Happy said walking over to her.

"Hm? What is it happy?" Lucy asked looking down at the blue cats face. He seemed upset as usual.

"When do you think he will be coming back home?" He asked. Lucy knew the 'he' was Natsu.

"Well he didn't say when but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Lucy said attempting to cheer happy up a bit. Happy sat down beside Lucy.

*6 weeks later (2 months since Natsu disappeared)*

A few weeks ago Natsu had finally decided to come home but it took longer that he thought it would take to get home and he was only just at the outskirts.

*at the guild*

The atmosphere in the guild was just as usual. Fighting, partying, and drinking. Suddenly Gajeel and Wendy herd something through all the ruckus. It was weird but they both knew it wasn't good. They looked over at each other, Wendy's face said 'what is that sound?' While Gajeel's face said 'you hear it to? I'm not sure but it's not good!' ... It soon got louder and all the guild was silence as they heard the noise growing louder. " EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Gajeel yelled diving for Levy and pushing her down. A huge bomb crashed through the window. Freed hurriedly wrote a rune around the bomb just before it blew up. The rune was destroyed and cancelling out 75% of damage. The bomb blew up and sank down making the furniture catch fire.

"Someone put it out!" Wakaba yelled. Juvia was straight to it enclosing the flames with water until it was reduced to nothing.

"What was that?" Macau asked. No one answered. Another flew through the wall and hammered into the souvenir shop. Max dived out of the way of the explosion and the whole stall burst into flames. Juvia was about to put the fire out once again when another bomb blew up outside the guild.

"Are they trying to lure us out?" Gray asked trying to withstand the heat as the fire spread.

"Juvia thinks so!" Juvia answered trying to put out more flames. Gray dragged her back.

"No!" He yelled. "There's to much! We must evacuate before it's too late."

"But Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. "The guild will be destroyed!"

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Gray said as tear fell down his cheek. "The fire is already spread through half of the guild, inside and out." Gray looked away sadly.

"Gray-sama." Juvia whispered.

"With Natsu it may be possible." He spoke softly, "but he's not here, we must evacuate now." Gray reasoned grasping Juvia's arm and leading the rest of the guild out. All the guilds eyes were so kindly greeted by a huge mass of wizards armed ready to fight.

"What do you want!?" Erza yelled pushing violently through the crowds to confront the army.

"Isn't it obvious Erza scarlet." A man spat standing tall behind the army. He was most likely the head of the soldiers. He grinned evilly at Erza as she requipped into her armour. "We are going to DESTROY all original guilds... Starting with yours" he added with a smirk. Lucy looked up terrified of the army. Something clutched around her waist, she was about to yell or scream when a cold hand clasped round her lips.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled diving to save her when she suddenly disappeared along with the guy who was holding her. Most of the guild flicked their eyes over to the empty space were Gray landed roughly. Lucy appeared behind the master of the army.

"Who are you!?" Erza yelled up to him.

"My name is master Takeshi!" He laughed hysterically. "the master of this guild... The black wolf dark guild." (I know great name for a dark guild... It was just off the top of my head) he grabbed the blonde haired celestial Mage by the hair and pulled her away from the guy who was holding her. He got out a knife and held it to her neck. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch what the would do. Takeshi pressed the knife into her throat a bit further squeezing out a small drop of blood drip down her neck. "Any sudden movements and I'll slit her throat!" He laughed. "No magic!" The guild stopped dead in their tracks.

"You coward!" Erza yelled. She scanned round for a cunning plan to do. As she scanned the buildings she saw the best plan of all. A tall figure stood up on the roof of a building. His pink hair was flung in all places by the wind. But he was mad! His wild eyes were lit up with anger. Erza knew he was prepared for a serious fight... After over five months!

*on top of the building*

'Those cowards!' Natsu screamed in his thoughts. 'Their holding Lucy hostage!?' He desperately wanted to save her... He will save her! Definitely. 'I haven't used magic in ages! I know but you have to! If you don't Lucy will die for sure! Ok ok! I'll do it.' He was ready! He let his fist catch fire for the first time in ages (I can't help but think of for the first time in forever!). He could feel immense power well up inside of him. 'The magic I didn't use? For over five months was stored away?' He grinned evilly and jumped down from the building.

**yep yep as I said reeeeaaalllyy short :) but I will do my best to make the next one extra long**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm all fired up

**hi guys! So yeah I said I might not update during Christmas but... HAPPY CHRISTMAS and surprise! Here goes...**

His flaming fist soared through the air to connect with Takeshi's jaw, making him drop Lucy and fall to the ground. Natsu looked down to see Lucy, who was coughing letting air flow in and out of her lungs. He gently picked her up in a bridal style and carried her over to the guild. He set her on a rock where Wendy hurriedly started to heal her. Lucy looked round at Natsu. Seeing his face this angry actually made her happy. It was hopefully because he was using magic, NO it WAS because he was using magic (or that he was using magic because of HER). Natsu turned around and charged at the master who had just got to his feet. Natsu's eyes glowed red as his entire body burst into flames. Takeshi grinned at him wickedly. "The salamander." He said under his breath.

"Who the heck are you!?" Natsu yelled as he kneed him in the stomach. Takeshi fell back. Some of the army began attacking him. One after another the had their go at him like little mosquitoes. "Fire dragons... WING ATTACK" Natsu yelled as his arms shot out flames burning more than half of the Mages that surrounded him. "Fire dragons... ROAR!" The rest of the soldiers attempted to charge through the fire but were soon thrown back. More of the army attempted to get to him but Natsu wasn't in a playful mood. "Flame on my left!" Natsu declare allowing blazing fire to appear on his left hand. "Flame on my right!" The same happened to his right. "Put them together and they make... Fire dragons BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled as the fire mixed together and attacked the rest of the army except about half of them which was still a lot. Before Natsu could do anything he felt a strong rope clasp around his waist, trapping his arms at his sides.

"MORE!" Takeshi yelled as Natsu turned around to see a dozen mages holding ropes.

"You jerk!" (OK just so u know I am doing my best to replace swear words) Natsu screamed ignoring the crushing force arround his waist. "Fire drag-" Natsu tried before, 'what no this is wrong! What's happening? Are these stopping my magic? Magic cancelling ropes?' His thoughts were interrupted by another rope wrapping itself around Natsu's his neck and pulled it tight stopping the air flow freely through him like a cork. Natsu thought hard as the guys at the end of the rope pulled the ones around his waist tighter crushing his stomach near to death. 'Ok!' Natsu thought anger boiling through his blood. He began to pull out with his arms loosening the ropes the smallest bit, but he was running out of air. He pulled harder and the ropes began to ware away. Harder. Harder! HARDER! The ropes snapped apart and he fell to knees clawing at his neck trying to find an opening, a gap, ANYTHING! His nails finally managed to squeeze into a small gap. It got bigger as he pulled at it little by little. Eventually the tips of his fingers managed to get in. Then his whole finger made it through and he pulled at the ropes as hard as he could. They finally broke. He gasped for his breath back. He staggered to his feet, he could still feel the power inside of him, he could still fight. "Fire dragons... Roa-" something metal encased his arms at his sides replacing the ropes. He looked down to see chains with links as big as his hand. He looked up to see another chain come straight towards him, he attempted to duck but it still caught hold of him, wrapping around his neck once again replacing the ropes and strangling him. He attempted to roar again but again 'again? Magic cancelling chains? Those jerks! I'll turn them all to ash!'

"STOP!" Erza yelled running over to Natsu.

"DO IT NOW!" A voice said behind him, his ears weren't working properly but it must be Takeshi. Natsu's eyes were getting blurry and his feet began to fumble, Erza tugged at the chain and attempted to cut them but the swords wouldn't work. His breath was running out fast.

"Sir these chains aren't meant to be u-" another voice was cut off but the words didn't stop echoing through his ears making his head throb.

"I DON'T CARE! HE HAS BROKEN OUR ROPES NOW DO IT!" Natsu managed to turn around to see, although blurry, a man holding a lacrama to the end of the chain. The lacrama began to light up, the light spread through the links of the chains. It looked like lightning. It reached his links and the lightning entered his body with excruciating pain. Erza fell back as Natsu's body lit up with the lightning. He tried to partially release the agony by yelling. He was so uncoordinated that he didn't know if the noise came out. There was something about the lightning. Was it the way it seemed to be the brightest at Natsu's head? Was it the way the lightning was pink? Maybe both? The light died down and Natsu collapsed down to the ground. Erza ran to his side only to see the same sight she saw from a distance.

"Natsu's down? No way!" Someone murmured from the back.

"He fought like a MAN!" Elfman yelled

"He took down at least half the fleet with his power!" She said climbing to her feet. She looked up at Takeshi with anger boiling up through her veins. "We can do the rest! We are FAIRY TAIL!" She requipped into he black wing armour. At her hand the air materialised creating a massive gape through the atmosphere beside her. She pulled out a huge swordNd swung it round readying the rest of the guild to fight. "CHARGE!" She yelled. The guild attacked the army with all their strength.

"ANIMAL TAKE OVER BEAST ARM!" Elf man roared as his arm as usual turned into a beasts. He began attacking the army. Lucy staggered to her feet.

"I can still fight!" Lucy gasped in a rather hoarse voice.

"Lucy no we can do it ourselves" Gray said pushing her back a bit.

"NO!" Lucy yelled fiddling with her keys "I will fight to protect fairy tail" she grabbed the key of Taurus. "OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" A huge bull appeared beside her clutching a huge axe.

"MOOOO! Lucy-sama yoooour looking amooooozing today!" The goat bull said adoring Lucy's figure.

"Just attack Taurus." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Ice make! LANCE!" Gray yelled yet again (I feel this is his signature move).

*about 5 mins later*

Erza and the guild had beaten most of the fleet.

'What? What's happening?' He thought as his vision began to clear up. He seemed to be in the middle of a fight. Fights? He loved fights! He staggered to his feet carfully. In front of him was a tall man. Did he know him? He looked familiar. He focused back on the war. The two sides were very distinct and clearly the original guild was winning.

Erza saw Natsu get up. He seemed ok, but different. It must just be from that blow he got from the lightning. She suddenly felt something on her back. She remembered she was in a fight already she just had to believe in Natsu. The dragon slayer who beat Jellal, and Zero. She fought on.

"Don't worry 01 (he says this like 'zero one' not just 'one') you'll get your chance!" Takeshi laughed not taking his eyes of Natsu as if he was talking to him.

*2 mins later*

Erza was surprised Natsu hadn't kicked Takeshi's butt, but no! He hadn't moved an inch. But the good thing was that they had almost beaten all of the army. Thanks to Natsu of coarse.

"Ok 01" Takeshi smiled intently. "Of you go, and have fun." ...

The pink haired fire dragon slayer turned round to face the guild grinning like a shark at them. His black wolf mark shone bright on his shoulder. "Yeah" he laughed "I'm all fired up!"

**what did u think? Well bye**


	8. Chapter 8: 01 vs fairy tail!

**well well well looks like I've finally updated huh? Sorry it took so long but with a mixture of cousins over for a week and 10000000000000000 writers blocks this is pretty good timing!** **anyway enjoy!**

Erza saw a wild look in Natsu's eyes as he turned around. One she had never seen before. One no one had seen for that matter. He charged towards the guild and headed towards Elfman. His whole body lit up in flames. "Fire dragons... SWORD EDGE!" He yelled as Elfman attempted to do a full body take over as fast as he could to dodge it. Or block it... SOMETHING! To late! A rock hard, burning pressure pushed hard through Elfman's stomach as Natsu. No! 01 head butted him. Elfman fell to the ground with no strength left to even move. Erza looked at here old comrade and friend. He was a completely different person now. She had to fight him. She had to. Erza charged at him as a small tear produced on her good eye. 'Ill take him down quickly' Erza thought as she sped towards him. 01 turned round just in time to see the red head charge towards him. He did nothing to stop her. She couldn't bare hurting him too much so she went for his neck.01 attempted to touch the ground with his feet as Erza lifted him up off the ground. He looked down in anger as she squeezed slightly tighter blocking the oxygen (ok if you haven't noticed, I practically am obsessed with strangling... I like describing it! I am sooo evil ):). ). Erza smirked at how weak he was. The last thing she expected 01 (Natsu) to do was smirk back at her. He did. "Nope" he coughed his voice hoarse, "doesn't hurt a bit!" 01 saw Erza's shock as an opening. "Fire dragons... CLAW" he yelled kicking Erza in the jaw with his foot ablaze. Letting go of 01's neck she fell back but, of course, she got up without a second thought. 01 snickered at her as she charged at him requipping into her black wing armour along with a huge sword obviously made for winning fights like this. She swiped at him several times, him dodging every single one. She brought out another sword in he other hand and swung it at him with all her might. The surprise attack threw 01 back hitting him against the wall. Everyone in the guild congratulated Erza internally. Those two seconds of winning were glorious seconds which ended when the pink haired boy hoisted himself up as if he didn't feel a thing. "Your a feisty girly" 01 snickered "I like feisty girls." Anger bubbled up through Erza's veins as she charged at him but his expression didn't change. 'How? How is he not feeling pain?'

"The lightning." Takeshi called down answering her silent question. "I gave him a blast of no pain and memory manipulative lightning." Before she could even turn around a sharp ache stabbed her side. Fiery pain took over her body. She glared over at the fire dragon slayer through the agony. She fell to her knees as the fire exited her wounds. Mira rushed over to her lifting Erza's arm over her shoulder. Throwing 01 a second glare which he caught with a grin.

"Come on Erza you have to rest!" Mira said carrying her over to a nearby rock from the guild.

"But I can fight" Erza said attempting to stand but only succeeding in enhancing more pain onto herself.

"We'll take it from here." She smiled sweetly.

"Well?" 01 asked evilly. "Who's next?"

"We are, you jerk!" A particular ice Mage said followed by a blue haired water Mage and a celestial Mage. "ICE MAKE... LANCE!" Gray yelled after subconsciously undoing his shirt and whipping it off. Gray knew this was pointless but he hoped it would buy some time for the girls to surprise attack. 01 turned his heat way up. Soon the ice lances helplessly fell to the ground and smoke surrounded him. Two figures appeared as the smoke cleared. The two figures became clearer and formed Lucy and Juvia.

"Water slicer!" Juvia bellowed as the force of water shot out of her body and pierced 01's skin. Blood trickled down his waist but the reaction was no different.

"No way!" Gray muttered. "He didn't feel a thing?!" Shock spread throughout Juvia's body as she gaped at him.

"How come you guys get all the feisty girlies?" 01 teased. "Fire dragons... ROAR!" The flames from his mouth gathered around Juvia making her scream uncontrollably.

"Stop this Natsu" 01 heard the blonde haired girl yell.

"Now you are good looking!" 01 said checking out Lucy's figure.

"Open gate of the lion!" She screamed using Leo's key. "Loke!" A ginger haired boy warped beside her.

"It's been a while Lucy!" Loke said adjusting his glasses rather professionally. "You know, You should call me more frequently. Then we could have these moments more often."

"This isn't the time Loki!" Lucy said as she could feel her eyes water. "Attack Natsu with every thing you've got."

"What!?" Loki spluttered looking at her desperate face.

"Just do it!" She cried, as the salty water rolled down her cheeks. Loki didn't question her any further but turned to face Natsu ((01)because he doesn't know) who just grinned.

"Aww don't tell me you have to do everything she says." 01 mocked gleefully. "So you gonna gimme 'everything' you got?" He said. Suddenly Loki thrusted his hand into his stomach. 01 looked down intently. "Aww don't tell me that's it!" He said and grabbed Loki's wrist. Without a shadow of hesitation 01 began to twist Loki's arm until it was right behind his back. He pulled it abruptly and Loki was sent spinning through the air and landed on his back.

"LOKI!" Lucy screamed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a light whisper of-

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" 01 laughed pointing at the spot where Loki landed. "IS THAT GUY FOR REAL!? I DIDNT EVEN HAVE TO USE MAGIC!" He continued laughing. Lucy reach for the small tube on her belt. Grabbing she pulled it out and a long blue and orange coloured whip ejected from it. 01 grinned. "So ya still have some fight in ya?" Angrily Lucy swayed the whip from one side to the other all striking 01 who didn't even flinch as waterfalls of blood revealed itself. The last one Lucy, still crying, beat down as hard as she could. Before it hit anything 01 stuck his hand above his hand and caught it. He pulled it towards him dragging Lucy along with it. "Feisty AND good looking!" His smiled seductively at her. Lucy thought he was a bit too close to her. She wanted to get out of this situation. She eventually had had enough. Lucy kneed 01 in the stomach which had absolutely no effect. Even though he didn't feel the slightest of pain anger began to take over him. Grabbing her neck he shoved her against the wall and held her there as she was slowly strangled. She attempted to tear 01's hand off her but it was no good. She slowly closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do!

Gray watched quite stunned at what his old comrade was doing. He couldn't take it anymore his fist soared towards 01's jaw. His fist hit something. But it hit too soon. He looked along his arm. No way! He stopped it? But he wasn't even looking! Slowly and sinisterly 01 tilted his head to face Gray. Gray's eyes widened as 01's hand lit up burning Gray's hand. He tried pulling back but his opponent had a firm grip that wouldn't seise easily. 01 let go of Lucy's neck tentatively as she collapsed to the ground unmoving. "You jerk!" Gray yelled looking down at Lucy's body trying to bare the pain but to no prevail. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" He saw Wendy rush to Lucy's side and mutter to Mira who closely followed

"She's ok but she's unconscious for now." Mira nodded and Wendy got to work on healing her. 01 blazed his fist even more burning Gray's hand. He attempted to cool it off with his ice but try as he might nothing would work. Eventually 01 released his grip allowing Gray to fall to his knees. He began to freeze his fist to try and cool it down. 'No way! I lost to flame brain!?' He had. Takeshi grinned at how easily his newest member of the guild was destroying the legendary fairy tail.

"If you only have weak guys and hot girls you guys should probably just surrender before I get serious." 01 teased.

"Come at me!" A white haired girl said. 01 darted round to none other than the 'she devil!'

"Finally! Are we getting serious too?" He joshed. Mira dashed to 01's left and struck his thigh. Before she could move from her position 01 grabbed her leg and pulled her backwards. He released and sent her flying. She landed on the floor and got up steadily limping. But when she saw 01 he was walking just fine. Even her poison didn't work! (Scary... She could have killed Natsu!) he strode towards the girl "fire dragons... IRON FIST!" (I just noticed he hadn't use magic in a while... He must be really strong! Or the guild really weak. But i highly doubt the latter one... Lol now on with the story!) the blazing fist connected with Mira's stomach winding her. Mira knelt down clutching her stomach. 01 continued towards her kicking her over and over again mercilessly. She screamed as he revealed more wounds on her. Lisanna was left no choice she charged at her childhood friend. Tears filled her eyes as she did a cat take over. She was about to pounce and attack when something pulled at her long tail. She looked back and saw a muscular tanned hand grip her tail tightly. The hand shifted and swung Lisanna round, and round, and round, androundandroundandroundandroundandroundand... You get the idea. Finally the grasp around her tail released and she spun through the air like a flying round-about. She felt the impact of broken glass as she fell through a randomer's window. Lisanna lay there sprawled on the ground stunned as the glass pierced her skin. 01 laughed hysterically as he saw Lisanna fly through the window. (... I cannot be bothered doing any more fights so I'm gonna end this quite quickly) person after person had hoped to win but then their hopes were crushed with a 'fire dragons ROAR' or a 'fire dragons wing attack' or an iron fist. Well you get the idea. "Well!" 01 smirked at the battle field filled with the fairy tail members. "That was very tedious."

**well? What did you think? I know I know I took a loooooooong time but at least it's done now! Any way happy New Year's Eve eve and have a nice um time? See y'all**


	9. Chapter 9: 01 vs sabre tooth

**hurray! This one didn't take so long huh? Ok just so you know I'm starting school and Tuesday so I won't be updating as often. Well I haven't really been updating that much anyway! I'll try and give you a chapter before then but no promises! Anyway... Enjoy!**

"Lucy? Lucy!?" The light echo in Lucy's head. Her eyes fluttered open and was greeted with a long haired red headed girl staring down at her in worry. Her back ached as she sat up slightly. Her memory was a blur but bit by bit she remembered a figure. She couldn't tell who it was but he sure was strong. Wait! That's fire magic! Almost exactly like Natsu's. Suddenly it all washed over her like being hit by a waterfall. She darted her head around gasping looking around but Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Lucy could only see walls. Wet walls. She saw bars instead of walls on one side. She looked around again noticing that Erza was there too. And Levy and Cana and Lisanna and Gray and Mira and Wendy and happy and Charle. She then saw a figure on the other side of the bars. Pink hair. Waist coat with one long sleeve. White scarf. But with a black paw print on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something but was hushed by Erza. "Shhhh" she hissed putting a stern finger to her lips. "We were worried about you!" She whispered loudly. "You were out for a whole day!"

"Huh" Lucy heard in a familiar voice. "If your gonna chat please... Include me!" 01 stated in a rather hurt tone. He looked over Erza's shoulder and noticed Lucy sitting up. His smirk grew wider and wickeder. "Oh and looks like sleeping beauty is up too!" Erza stood up blocking Lucy from sight rather protectively even though she knew she would lose instantly if they fought.

"Don't you dare lay a single dirty finger on her." Erza said.

"Aye" happy agreed. 01 stood on his toes and pulled himself up using the bars so his eye would meet with Lucy again. Erza just stood slightly taller blocking his view. 01 gave in and set himself down and examined Erza head to toe.

"Well I suppose the view isn't as bad as I thought!" He teased. Erza was about to protest when a loud creaking echoed throughout the long hall way of cages. Footsteps sounds as a tall man with white glossy hair and a long cloak that trailed behind him marched in. 01 immediately straightened up and stood to attention. "Ma-master Takeshi. A new job for me?" 01 spoke looking down to the ground as if Takeshi was a dwarf. He fiddled about.

"Look up at me when I'm talking!" He shouted. 01's head darted up to see his masters face looking down at him making him even more scary. "Listen! The magic blocking your pain is almost up... We only have another 24 hours so I'm sending you to get the next strongest guild. 'Sabre tooth'."

"Sounds interesting." 01 smirked.

"I warn you now 01, this guild has the legendary twin dragon slayers in it and others just as strong." Takeshi said in a stern warning voice.

"Haha" 01 laughed. "I'll burn them to a crisp! I'm all fired up" Takeshi left with a quiet utter of-

"Do not fail me." 01 immediately rested his shoulders and sat down on a small chair outside Lucy's cage. After two seconds he got up excitedly clapping his hands

"AT LAST!" He yelled grabbing a big rucksack from beside his chair. And shoved it onto his back. "I WAS WONDERING WHEN I WOULD GET TO LEAVE THIS HALLWAY OF BORDEM."

"Your just blindly obeying his orders?" Gray asked as he watched 01 practically dance to the door before nearly banging into it.

"ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN BEING STUCK HERE WITH YOU ICE PRICK!" He yelled over the creaking door. "OH YEAH AND BE GOOD LUCE!" He swung on the door to see the blondes face again before slamming the it closed. Lucy was taken back by the way he called her 'Luce'. She was on the verge of tears as she remembered when he called her that when he was in fairy tail.

"Well he certainly has picked up on the nicknames hasn't he?" Gray stated sitting down on Lucy's bed.

"Aye" happy said solemnly.

"Juvia thinks so." Someone said (kind of obviously Juvia) from the opposite side of the hall. Lucy looked up to see that the cage opposite them was filled with more of the members of fairy tail. Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Makau, Wakaba, Elfman, Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen. "Wa" Juvia cried. "Juvia wishes she was with Gray-sama! Juvia loves you Gray-sama!" Juvia slammed her face through the bars as far as she could, trying to reach out to her beloved. Lucy suddenly noticed something.

"Huh? Juvia?" She said catching Juvia's attention. "Why can't you go through the bars? Your body is made of water so-"

"Juvia can't!" Juvia said solemnly.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"He took all our magic!" Pantherlilly replied.

"Wadda ya mean!?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like!" Erza said darkly. "After defeating everyone... Even Gramps. He stole our magic somehow."

"Aye" happy agreed again.

"We weren't manly at all!" Elfman cried.

"Oh give over and get a life!" Evergreen yelled kicking him in the face.

"But do you here what Takeshi said?" Erza said turning around as if their faces were distracting her thoughts. "He said that the magic blocking his pain was almost over!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! He did say that! 24 hours and then he will feel pain again?" Lucy said thinking as well.

"Hey Lucy!" Happy said.

"Huh? What is it now happy?" Lucy asked turning to the blue exceed.

"Did you here the way he said you were good looking? He still liiiiiiikes you!" Happy said his cheeks swelling trying to hold in the laughter which was threateningly close to escaping.

"Shut up you dumb cat!" Lucy yelled at him towering over him.

*outside sabre tooth*

After 4mile trek across country 01 was finally at sabre tooth. He saw a figure outside.

"Huh?" Sting said scrunching he eyes up trying to see who was coming. "Who's that?"

"What is it Sting-kun" a small red exceed asked walking out beside his friend.

"Hm? Oh I think I see someone heading towards the guild!" Sting said. As it got closer the figure moulded into a boy in his teens. Messy hair and a scarf. The colours soon revealed themselves and the boy could be no longer mistaken. "Huh? It's Natsu-kun! Haven't seen him in a while! Maybe he heard about our pool!" He cried childishly. 01 neared his destination with an emotionless face. "Oi Natsu-kun! What brings you hear?!" Sting wrapped his arm around his old friend awkwardly.

"A job." 01 said again emotionless. He stiffly unravelled Sting's arm from around him.

"And what sorta job is that?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Your... GUILD!" 01 yelled and used a flaming elbow to send Sting flying through the front doors. The attention of the guild was bought as their, rather childish, master landed on top of Yukino clumsily.

"St-Sting? W-what's wrong?" Yukino asked as he got up off her.

"It's Natsu-kun!" He said as the door blasted of its hinges and 01 appeared through the smoke as if on cue. "He's gone NUTS!" Sting flung his hands in the air emphasising 'nuts'.

"So~!" 01 sang as the smoke cleared. "The famous guild 'sabre tooth' comes to play?" He spat 'sabre tooth' from his mouth as if they were poisonous or toxic words (however that works).

"Natsu-kun what are y-" Sting was cut off. 01 stiffened himself up as he heard the name 'Natsu' slip from his mouth.

"I do not answer to that name any more!" 01 said sternly as his body burst into flames. "If you guys are below the fairies than you'll be just a boring as they were!" He laughed. Then sting noticed the raging black mark of a spiky paw print of a giant dog or wolf.

"The dark guild? Black wolf?" Sting asked.

"Well done hawk eye!" 01 laughed applauding Sting's deduction.

"W-why are you here" he asked hypnotised by the mark.

"Like I said I'm on a job to capture your guild!" 01 answered. "Listen to the teacher."

"Who for?" He said getting ready for a fight.

"For the master of course! He wants all original guilds out of earth land... Then there's no stopping us from taking over it." Sting's eyes widened. 'Well enough said let's get his over with.' 01 thought and charged at the nearest person; Dobengal. Dobengal teleported to behind 01 and struck him in between his shoulder blades on a pressure point. Thinking he should probably be screaming in pain from that blow he settled down to the ground. 01 swished his hand around and battered Dobengal's neck with his hand knocking him out. Stings eyes widened even more.

"I have no memory of Natsu being this ferocious." Rufus said in a monotone voice.

"Hahahahahaha who's next?" 01 questioned. Orga stepped up prepared for what was coming.

"Lightning gods's 120mm black lighting cannon!" (I actually researched Orga for this move) Orga yelled as black lighting warped towards 01 at 'lightning' speed (lol that's funny right! Huh? Wadda ya mean I'm awful? YOUR awful for calling ME awful. Any way on with the story). 01 simply jumped the second it could have hit him.

"Crimson lotus: Fire dragons fist!" 01 yelled rapidly punching his opponent as Orga flinched a each hit. After what seemed like 10000000000 hits he rested his shoulders for a bit until he noticed that the opposition wasn't down yet. "Your tough!" He laughed. "Fire dragons sword horn!" 01's bod lit up a he charged towards Orga. After a few seconds of running he tilted to be completely horizontal and head butted Orga right in the stomach. He flew back from impact and hit the far wall. Orga collapsed unconscious. The guild watched as Orga fell to the floor like a flightless bird then switched their attention back to 01. Yukino pulled out a golden key with a black snake wrapped around it in a spiral

"Open gate of the serpent barer, ophiuchus!" She declared as a giant black snake appeared in front of her. "Ophiuchus! Go!" Yukino pointed towards 01 and the snake followed her finger.

"Who? Me!?" 01 said innocently. "What did I do?" He grinned as his fists clenched. "Flames on my right!" His right hand burst into flames. "Flames on my left!" The same happened to his left hand. "Put them to gather and the make... Fire dragons brilliant flame!" 01 slammed his fists together and the flames attacked the serpent. When the fire died down the silhouette of the monstrous snake appeared on the ground writhing in pain before popping out of existence. Before Yukino could do anything a flaming impact pressed against her shoulder and fire spread throughout her body burning her all over. She fell to the ground unmoving.

"Memorised" a man with long blonde hair mumbled stepping forward.

"Huh? What was that?" 01 asked turning to see his next catch of the day.

"I have memorised your technique of magic." Rufus answered putting two fingers to his forehead. "Memory ma-" before he could finish his sentence 01 smashed his fist on Rufus' face making him fall the floor. Sting gaped at their old friend who was now beating the living day lights out of their strongest members. Each member was struck down without a problem. Now the only ones left are the exceeds, frosch and lector and the twin dragon slayers, Sting and Rogue.

"You jerk!" Sting yelled. "Rogue! Now!"

"Yeah" Rogue answered and they both went into dragon force.

"Ooh! Dragon force huh?" 01 said admiring how much power was ejecting from them. "Well then. Even I will have to take this seriously. Lighting flame dragon mode!" The flames that surrounded 01 became encased with lightning.

"Sting-kun!" Lector cried.

"I got this lector! Don't worry!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosche said watching the fight.

"Shut up kitties!" 01 said and threw two fire balls at them. The two exceeds crashed to the ground as the fire burned them. He turned to face the twin dragon slayers. "Hmmm you two don't look alike... Are you sure you guys are twins?" He asked looking them up and down.

"Sting! Let's get this over and done with in one shot!" Rogue declared.

"Ok!" Sting agreed.

"Yes I agree! Let's finish this in one blow huh?" 01 said taking a step towards them. The two dragon slayers put their hands behind them and produced a small sphere of power each. Sting's was white like a bright light while Rogue's was like a black hole. It grew to the size of their hands then bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and it suddenly disappeared. This time a single sphere appeared in between Sting's and Rogue's hands. It began to grow and gained the colours of neon white and deep black. It grew quicker this time and soon it was bigger than the two of them.

"Light shadow dragons..." Rogue and Sting yelled preparing to strike.

"Lightning flame dragons..." 01's cheeks swelled up ready to roar them to tomorrow.

"SLASH!" (I think (´･_･`))Rogue and Sting shouted pushing their fists towards 01

"ROAR!" Flame wrapped in lightning shot towards the twin dragon slayers tearing through their magic. Before anyone could say supercalafragalisticxpalidoscious (wow I spelt it right) 01 was once again standing before the battle field of an original guild. "Like I thought... Boring!" 01 murmured adding on a fake yawn. "Tsh what sorta jobs are these master? 02 could do this easily! Gimme something to actually get me fired up about!"

**well? How was that? I know I know it was amazing right... By the way... I got new smily faces Yayayayayayayayay look! Watch**

***･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･***** **

**（＾∇＾） ****(＞人＜****;) *\(^o^)/***


End file.
